warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom Vogeltje/Nero
Nero Dit is een mini-verhaaltje en herdenking over en voor Nero Ok, dus Nero was een klein zwart katje met een roze vlekje op zijn lip. Ik wou al even een kitten; wie niet?! We gingen eens naar het dierenasiel om te kijken naar de kittens. Ik en mijn moeder dus. Het was een grote kooi op een tafel; in de kooi zaten een stuk of vier kittens: Twee zwart-witte katertjes, een langharig zwart katertje en een kortharig zwart katertje. Het zwart-wit katertje staarde met de hele tijd aan met schone, glanzende ogen. Hij dopte zijn poot in het water en schudde de druppels er toen af. Het zwarte kortharige katertje likte de kop van het zwarte langharige katertje, die er een beetje ziek uitzag. Het ander zwart-wit katertje wat ook wat ziekjes, hij lag te slapen in een hoek. Ik was meteen verliefd op het kortharige zwarte katertje dat voor zijn (waarschijnlijke) broertje zorgde. Maar de zwart-witte kitten bleef me maar aanstaren. Hij was de enige in de kooi die er gezond uit zag. Ik en mijn moeder besloten hem morgen te gaan kopen en nu wat spulletjes in huis te halen; het was namelijk totaal onverwachts. We gingen dus onze spullen kopen en de volgende dag keerden we terug naar het asiel. Er waren wat kittens bijgekomen en wat kittens weggehaald; van het starende zwart-witte katertje geen spoor. De kleine zwarte kortharige kitten was anders wel wat speelser. Hij pakte mijn moeder's hand vast en beet er half in. Natuurlijk niet om pijn te doen. We aaiden hem ook; hij was redelijk schuw maar liet zich wel doen. Man, wat hield hij er van. We besloten om hem te kopen en dat deden we dus. Met een dekentje in zijn vervoer-bak gingen we naar buiten. Daar hoorden we dat je ook kittens die nog te klein zijn om gekocht te worden kan adopteren om ze op te voeden! Een meisje van 18 had een bak met drie kleine zwarte kittentjes in met zich mee, ze ging die drie kittens adopteren en opvoeden. Hartstikke schattig! De kittens keken door de spleten in de bak met maar één gedachte in hun kopjes: "Waar ben ik en hoe kom ik hier uit" *** Thuis deden we het bakje open... en de zwarte kitten schoot door het huis, overal zijn geur tegenaan wrijvend en door kruipend. Onder de zetel; tussen de spijlen van de tafel door; wat zou er onder die oven zitten en waar leidt dat gangetje heen? Hij bonkte met zijn zwarte poten op de houten vloer en maakte halfverwege een woeste koprol. Spelend met de schoenveters ramde hij een stoel omver en toen ontdekte hij het beste speelgoed ooit; een vilten speelmat. Zijn klauwen scherpend aan het stugge vilt snorde hij. Hij besloot op die kartonnen doos bedekte met een pakje papier te gaan liggen en scheurde het papier aan stukken. Dat was lachen. Maar die avond ging het minder goed. Hij was wat ziekjes en knarsetandde. Waarom voelde hij zich opeens slecht en hoe kwam het dat hij zijn tanden zo over elkaar wreef? We wachtten een paar dagen. Het werd wat slechter met hem. Hij niesde en zijn neus zat verstopt. We gingen dus naar een dierenarts. Zij gaf ons aangepastte brokjes en zei dat hij gewoon een verkoudheid had. We spoelden zijn neus dus. Maar het ging slechter en slechter en slechter. Aan het einde van de week gingen we naar een andere dierenarts. Zij vertelde dat hij de niesziekte had; zijn longen zaten vol slijm en bloed en hij had moeite om te ademen. Terwijl ik naar school ging bleef Nero met een infuusje bij de dierenarts. De volgende dag zou ik horen of hij het zou halen. Toen ik terug kwam van school haalden mijn beide ouders me op; wat normaal nooit gebeurde. Nero is ingeslapen. Ik probeer niet meer te denken aan zijn kleine poten, aan zijn zachte, grijze kussentjes en zijn grote oren. Ik probeer niet meer te denken aan toen hij de vilten mat aan stukken trok en toen hij dat papier verscheurde. Toen hij met de schoenveters speelde. Maar nu begrijp ik dat ik beter terugdenk aan zijn korte gloriedagen dan aan de koude, stille, kleine zwarte vorm die aan het einde van de week in de zetel lag, of aan het hoopje vers omgewoelde aarde in de tuin. Avondpoot (overleg) 25 aug 2016 07:53 (UTC) Categorie:Blogberichten